Julian Bernardino's MSTS Thomas and Friends Remake 20: No Joke for James (George Carlin-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's twentiefth MSTS Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Narrator - George Carlin (US Version) * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) *and more Transcript * George Carlin: James is a mixed traffic engine. He can pull both freight cars and coaches. He's proud of his smart red paint and so is his driver. * James' Driver: Everyone says you brighten up your day, James. * George Carlin: One morning, James whistled loudly at the other engines. * James: Look at me! I'm a smartest most useful engine on the line! * Thomas: Rubbish. * George Carlin: Replied Thomas. * Thomas: We're all useful. Sir Topham Hatt says so and he's headed the whole railway. * Percy: You know what, James? * George Carlin: Added Percy. * James: What? * George Carlin: Replied James. * Percy: You're getting all puffed out. * George Carlin: James huffed away. Later, he was still boasting. * James: I'm the pride of the line. * Gordon: I saw you're pulling freight cars. * George Carlin: You're only a goods engine. * James: I've pull coaches too. * Gordon: Not as much as I do. * James: But Sir Topham Hatt has plans for me. * George Carlin: James was making this up but Gordon believe him. * Gordon: What plans? * James: Uh, wait and see. Oh dear. * George Carlin: He thought. * James: Now what'll I do? * George Carlin: Thomas was shunting shiny new coaches. * Thomas: Good morning, James. * James: Are those coaches for me? * George Carlin: Asked James hopefully. * Thomas: No, these are for Gordon's Express. I'll fetch your freight cars next. * George Carlin: But James was going to play a trick on the other engines. * James: Actually, Thomas, I'm taking the coaches. Sir Topham Hatt ask me to tell you. * Thomas: What about the cars? * George Carlin: Asked Thomas. * James: Uh, give them to Gordon. * Thomas' Driver: Come on, Thomas. * George Carlin: Said his driver. * Thomas' Driver: Orders and orders. * George Carlin: So when James' driver returned, James was coupled to the coaches and he puffed away. Thomas returned with the freight cars. And a few minutes later, Gordon arrived. * Gordon: Where's the express? * George Carlin: Thomas told him about James. * Thomas: And so here are your cars. * George Carlin: Gordon was very cross and so his driver. * Gordon's Driver: Wait'll Sir Topham Hatt heres about this. * George Carlin: Meanwhile James was enjoying himself enormously. * James: What a clever plan! What a clever plan! * George Carlin: He chuffed. Then he saw Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: Some jokes are funny, but not this one, James. You have caused confusion. * James: Yes Sir. * George Carlin: Said James. * Sir Topham Hatt: You will now stay in your shed until you are wanted. * George Carlin: The other engines teased James. * Gordon: I wonder who'd be pulling the express today? * George Carlin: Said Gordon. * Henry: I expect it'll be you. * George Carlin: Replied Henry. * Henry: James is stuck in the shed for being silly. * George Carlin: James felt sad. Next morning, he went back to work. * Thomas: Hello. * George Carlin: Whistled Thomas. * Thomas: Good to see you out and about again. * James: I'm sorry I tricked you. * George Carlin: Said James. * James: Are these my cars? * Thomas: Yes. * George Carlin: Replied Thomas kindly. * Thomas: They're please to have you back. * George Carlin: James set off to the harbour with a train of freight cars. He bustled about all day pushing and pulling them into place. * James' Driver: Time to go home now, James. * George Carlin: Said his driver at last. * James' Driver: No cars or passengers. Just we too. * George Carlin: But his driver was wrong. * Railway Inspector: Excuse me. * George Carlin: Said the man. * Railway Inspector: I have a meeting with Sir Topham Hatt and I mustn't be late. May I ride back with you? * James' Driver: Of course. * George Carlin: Replied James' driver. Then he whispered to James. * James' Driver: This gentleman is a railway inspector. * George Carlin: James was most impressed. He steamed along the line as smoothly and quickly as he could. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting on the platform and the railway inspector greeted him warmly. * Railway Inspector: This clever engine gave me a splendid ride. You must be proud of him. * Sir Topham Hatt: Yes indeed. Once again, you are a really useful engine. Trivia *No Joke for James will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film James hauling nine freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 2 will film James pulling three tan coaches and Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 3 will film James looking proud. *Shot 4 will film Jones the Steam (Ivor the Engine) talking. *Shot 5 will film James whistling to Percy and Thomas. *Shot 6 will film James talking. *Shot 7 will film Thomas talking, confused. *Shot 8 will film Percy talking, annoyed. *Shot 9 will film James talking. *Shot 10 will film Percy talking, annoyed. *Shot 11 will film James puffing away. *Shot 12 will film James meeting Gordon. *Shot 13 will film James talking. *Shot 14 will film Gordon talking. *Shot 15 will film James talking crossily. *Shot 16 will film Gordon talking grumpily. *Shot 17 will film James talking. *Shot 18 will film Gordon talking. *Shot 19 will film James talking. *Shot 20 will film James talking sadly. *Shot 21 will film Thomas shunting a Green Express Coach, Light Red Coach, Tan Express Coach, Brown and White Coach, and Caboose. *Shot 22 will film James talking happily. *Shot 23 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 24 will film Tootle going by and hauling three wagons and Katy Caboose. *Shot 25 will film James talking happily. *Shot 26 will film Thomas talking, confused. *Shot 27 will film James talking happily. *Shot 28 will film Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) talking. *Shot 29 will film Thomas running light. *Shot 30 will film James backing up to the Green Express Coach, Light Red Coach, Tan Express Coach, Brown and White Coach, and Caboose. *Shot 31 will film James coupled up to the Green Express Coach, Light Red Coach, Tan Express Coach, Brown and White Coach, and Caboose. *Shot 32 will film James puffing away with the Green Express Coach, Light Red Coach, Tan Express Coach, Brown and White Coach, and Caboose and will also film Thomas shunting some freight cars. *Shot 33 will film Gordon arriving. *Shot 34 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 35 will film Gordon looking grumpy. *Shot 36 will film Thomas fleeing. *Shot 37 will film Gordon's driver talking. *Shots 38 to 40 will film James pulling the Green Express Coach, Light Red Coach, Tan Express Coach, Brown and White Coach, and Caboose, running along the main line, and arriving at Elsbridge station and Shot 40 will also film Percy hauling four freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 41 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 42 will film James talking sadly. *Shot 43 will film James running light. *Shot 44 will film Tidmouth sheds. *Shot 45 will film Gordon talking. *Shot 46 will film Henry talking. *Shot 47 will film James looking sad. *Shot 48 will film James going back to work. *Shot 49 will film Thomas talking, pleased. *Shot 50 will film James talking, worried. *Shot 51 will film Thomas talking happily. *Shot 52 will film Thomas leaving. *Shot 54 will film James pulling nine freight cars and a caboose into the docks. *Shots 53 to 57 will film James shunting lots of freight cars together. *Shot 58 will film James standing firm. *Shot 59 will film Jones the Steam talking to James. *Shot 60 will film Jeremiah Jobling arriving. *Shot 61 will film Jeremiah Jobling talking. *Shot 62 will film Jones the Steam talking. *Shot 63 will film James looking impressed. *Shot 64 will film James coupling up to his nine freight cars and caboose. *Shots 65 to 68 will film James speeding along the line toward Knapford station. *Shot 69 will film Jeremiah Jobling talking. *Shot 70 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 71 will film James smiling happily. Category:Julian Bernardino